¿Bailas conmigo, dulce princesa?
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Uno de los grandes deseos de sus abuelos son que él se comportara bie,n y que ella bailara la última pieza de su fiesta. "¿Bailas conmigo?"


_**¡Ciao!**_

 **No soy tan asombrosa como Hima-Hima-papa y por eso Hetalia no esme pertenece, pero sí la idea del Fic.**

 **Pareja:** PruMano

Ojalá les guste.

* * *

El sonido de la música inunda el lugar, una agradable atmósfera familiar envuelve con ternura y cariño a ambas castañas. Una de ellas, emocionada, casi dando saltos por todo el lugar. La otra, nerviosa. Es el cumpleaños de ambas, 10 y 12 años, y apenas pueden contener sus emociones.

La mayor de ellas juega ansiosamente con sus manos, cubiertas por una fina y suave tela de color brillante. Sus ojos de color verde se clavan en el suelo de forma súbita cuando, quien parece ser el abuelo de ambas, entra en la habitación.

La menor se queda quieta sólo los segundos en los que reconoce a quién ha entrado en su cuarto, luego continúa yendo de un lado a otro, impaciente.

Él esboza una sonrisa algo enternecido. Es una pena que su hijo y su nuera no estén para el cumpleaños de sus hijas, eso al menos apaciguaría el nerviosismo de la de ojos oliva; la presencia de su madre, por lo menos.

La música sigue sonando, y ella continúa rehusándose a siquiera aparecer frente a los invitados. El abuelo vuelve a preguntar por duodécima vez.

-¿Estarás toda la noche en tu cuarto? ¿No crees que Feli se sentiría sola?- La voz del abuelo es suave, serena. No quiere presionar a su nieta- Yo estoy con ustedes, ¡será una noche divertida!

-S-Sólo... por Felicia...-Trastabilla, sin dejar de jugar con sus manos y los guantes

Abraza a ambas, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ambas y dándole un beso en la frente a cada una.

Cuando salen de la habitación, tomando la mano de su abuelo, se siente una atmósfera de verdad alegre. Un suspiro escapa de los labios de la mayor, y libera un poco la tensión de sus hombros.

Podría ser una noche divertida.

* * *

-Ciao!- La de ojos amielados saluda de forma alegre, efusiva, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

En cambio, la mayor tiene un semblante desanimado, como si no quisiera estar allí.

-Me chiamo Felicia Vargas. Y ella es mi sorella- Jalonea a la mayor del brazo, abrazándose a ella

-Ho-Hola...- Es lo único que dice, en un bajo tono de vos

Augusto las había llevado para presentarlas a un viejo colega, y a sus nietos. Felicia se quedó a hablar con uno de ellos, el menor, Ludwig Beilschmidt; el mayor de los hermanos estaba en algún lugar de aquella fiesta, haciendo alguna tontería con alguno de sus amigos.

-Parece que Felicia y Ludwig se llevan bien- Comenta el castaño con esa imborrable sonrisa en el rostro-. Me pregunto si Gilbert se llevaría bien con esta otra princesita

Acerca su manos para acariciar el cabello de la mayor de sus nietas, revolviéndolo un poco sin llegar a despeinarla. Ella sólo desvía la mirada, ruborizada, mientras bebe de su baso para disimular.

El rubio la examina detenidamente. Se ve como una chica tranquila, y muy callada por lo que ha visto hasta ahora, y en exceso tímida; si Augusto no la hubiera anunciado, no la habría notado. Apenas se siente su presencia en la gran sala.

-No. Dudo mucho que esta niña se lleve con el revoltoso de Gilbert, le daría de ostias- Dice con simpleza

-Mi principessa Chiara no haría tal cosa

-S-Sí lo haría- Musita, escondiéndose de nuevo tras el baso de color verde y rojo en el que bebía

Augusto vuelve a revolver su cabello, sonriendo divertido.

Ellos dos continúan hablando entre sí, y la castaña sólo se mantiene al margen, sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

A lo lejos, literalmente al otro lado de la sala, un pequeño grupo de chicos habla sobre trivialidades. En busca de algo para pasar rato en esa aburrida fiesta, donde ni siquiera podían escabullirse y coger un trago.

-¿Quiénes son las cumpleañeras?- Pregunta de la nada uno de ellos, de cabello castaño

-Uhm... las nietas de un amigo del viejo Germán, creo- Un albino rueda los ojos, sin mucho interés en el tema

-Si son bonitas...

-Francis, detente, tienen menos de 13- El blancuzco suelta una carcajada al ver el rostro decepcionado de su amigo ante tal noticia

-¿Acaso son gemelas?- Vuelve a hablar el castaño, llevándose discretamente a los labios un baso con sangría

-No, son de años distintos... ah, ¿yo qué sé?

-Espera, Antoine...

-Oye, ¿de dónde sacaste eso, Toño?

Los otros se abalanzaron sobre él, acorralándole contra la esquina de la sala junto a las mesas de aperitivos. Disimulan por unos segundos mientras las personas van y vienen.

-No es difícil tomarla porque sí- Sonríe, jugando con la copa en su mano

Los dos sueltan un pesado suspiro- ¿Y no pudiste traernos algo a nosotros?

Un encogimiento de hombros es lo que consiguen por parte del español.

Miran donde está el alcohol... bien podrían ir y tomar lo que quieren para luego irse a prisa sin que los vean.

Una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa maliciosa son el sello de un acuerdo silencioso.

Por un momento, viajar de un extremo a otro de la habitación, entre tanta gente, se hace un poco complicado. Más porque la idea es que no los note Germán, o les lanzará un sermón de tres horas, principalmente a su nieto descarriado. Luego de un par de empujones y pisotones, la mesa es visible a una menor distancia.

-Verdammt, no es asombroso- Un pisotón al de rubíes por ojos y es suficiente para sacarle maldiciones

-¡Shhh! Gilbert, cállate que tu abuelo nos escucha- El francés le mira con el ceño fruncido

-¡Es que él...!

-¡Abajo!- El castaño fuerza a ambos a agacharse, escondiéndose bajo la mesa

-¡Auch!

-¡Gilbert, maldita sea, silencio!

-Francis y Gilbert, ¡shhhhh, a los dos, joder!

-¿Qué fue eso, Sorella?- La dulce y melodiosa voz de Felicia hace que cada músculo de sus cuerpos se tensen

El sobresalto hace que Gilbert golpee con su cabeza la mesa. Un quejido sale de su boca, junto a otra maldición.

-¿Oíste eso?

Toño le cubre la boca a Gilbert, Gilbert se la cubre a Francis, y Francis a Antonio.

Con su mano libre, el rubio levanta un poco el mantel, divisando la mesa paralela a en la que estaban escondidos, a menos de un metro. Al otro lado de esta, están dos castañas, con unos peculiares rizos que sobresalían del resto de su cabello. Y una de ellas coge un tomate de una canasta llena de ellos.

-No- La que parece ser mayor niega con la cabeza, mientras come aquella legumbre

-¡Ah, bueno!- Da un salto, moviendo enérgicamente sus brazos- Voy a jugar con Ludwig. ¡Luddie~!- Alza una mano, corriendo hasta donde estaba el chico

El albino no puede evitar reírse de forma escandalosa. "Luddie". Luego lo jodería con eso.

Francis le da un codazo, tratando de hacerle callar de una vez. No hay caso, él sigue riendo. O es así hasta que oyen a un grupo de personas acercarse a la mesa. Calla súbitamente. Fran baja el mantel.

Pasan varios minutos antes de que se vayan de nuevo, y entonces...

-Va, ¿Quién va a cogerlas?- El castaño mira a los demás

La mirada zafiro y la rubí se encuentran un momento, cuestionándose y llegando a un acuerdo silencioso. Ambas miradas se clavan en el ojiverde frente a ellos, sonriendo de forma cómplice y maliciosa. "No tienes escapatoria".

Antes de que pudiera quejarse, ya estaba siendo empujado fuera de la mesa, para estirar un brazo y coger vino para el francés, y... a ver qué le daba al otro.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

De nuevo, se le hiela la sangre. Agradece el hecho de no ser visto tras la mesa, y se esconde para luego empujar al albino fuera.

-¡H-Hey! Scheiße- Masculla

Un par de ojos oliva lo observan inquisitivos. Por unos cuantos segundos se siente intimidado por aquel ceño fruncido, pero lo deja. Es sólo una criaja.

-¿Quién eres?

-No te interesa, idiota- Gruñe, haciendo un puchero e inflando las mejillas

El albino rueda los ojos, y mira al otro par reírse. El impulso dejarles en evidencia se hace presente.

-¿Quién-?

-¡Sorella~!- La cantarina voz de Felicia llama la atención de la mayoría de los presentes

-¡Gilbert!

-¡Maldición!- Observa al otro lado de la sala a su abuelo junto a Ludwig, llamándole a gritos- Niña, tú no me has visto

Y dicho esto, se esconde bajo la mesa otra vez.

-Hermana de Felicia- El rubio se acerca, tocando el hombro de la castaña para llamar su atención

-¿Qué quieres?- Frunce el ceño. Tiene un nombre, al menos podría dignarse llamarla por él

-¿Has visto a mi bruder? El abuelo y yo lo estamos buscando

Ella arquea una ceja, confundida por un par de segundos- ¿"Bruder"?

Ludwig queda pensativo por un instante, antes de recorrer el lugar con su mirada y volverse a la mayor.

-"Fratello"- Dice al cabo de un rato, como si hubiese estado buscando la palabra

Ella baja la mirada, observando las patas de la mesa cubiertas torpemente con el mantel. Divisa al albino observándole con una mirada casi de súplica. Se ríe ante esto.

-Debajo de la mesa esta tu "bruder" idiota, y otros dos tontos

-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Bruder? ¿Francis?

-¡Y Toño también!

-¡Gil, a mí no me metas en tus asuntos!

-¡GILBERT!

-¡V-Voy...!- Cada músculo del mayor se tensa, y va directo a la mesa donde lo esperan su abuelo y el Señor Vargas

La ojiolivo observa esto sin inmutarse, estirando su mano lo más que puede para coger otro de esos deliciosos tomates frente a ella.

-¡Sorella!- Escucha a la más pequeña de las hermanas Vargas

A regañadientes deja el tomate y va en dirección a la mesa, donde la esperan su abuelo, su hermana, el nieto del Señor Beilschmidt menor, el susodicho, y el albino de hace rato. Toma asiento en la silla junto a su hermana menor y frente al chico revoltoso.

-Gilbert, compórtate por una jodida vez

El viejo Germán continúa regañando al mayor, entretanto Feli habla con el rubio, y la otra de las cumpleañeras sólo se queda sentada en su silla, callada, pretendiendo no estar ahí. De vez en cuando ella mueve los pies en el aire.

-Bueno- El teutón suelta un suspiro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las hermanas Vargas y su nieto menor-. Gilbert, haz algo bien esta noche y preséntate

El albino suelta un gruñido, mirando al ambas castañas- Gilbert Beilschmidt, un gusto. Y feliz cumpleaños

-¡Ciao! Me llamo Felicia Vargas, ella es mi hermana mayor- Jalonea a la susodicha del brazo, sonriendo como un sol

La otra ni se inmuta, aunque solo abre la boca para decir algo- Chiara Vargas- Y vuelve a callarse

Gilbert las observa con detenimiento unos segundos, antes de sonreír ampliamente y sacar su celular para tomarle a ambas una foto. Chiara se queja, gruñendo por lo bajo; no es fan de las fotografías.

-Kesesesese, esto sí es asombroso- Vuelve a guardarlo, recibiendo de la mayor de las Vargas una mirada enojada y un entrecejo fruncido-. La pequeña es tan dulce, pero la mayor parece tener mal carácter

-Gilbert

-Sonreír no hace daño, Liebe

Chiara lo patea por debajo de la mesa, levantando un poco la misma y moviendo las cosas sobre esta. Los cubiertos hacen un ruido metálico, y es una sorpresa que no se caigan las bebidas.

-¡Auch!

-Cierra tu boca- Extiende su mano para coger un tomate del centro de la mesa

-¿Por qué hay tantos tomates?- Pregunta, al tiempo que se soba el golpe en la pierna derecha

-A Chiara le gustan mucho- Menciona Ludwig, casi al aire

Dos pares de ojos lo observan.

-Felicia me lo dijo- Señala a la chica, que sigue sonriendo animada

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Augusto se recuesta en el respaldo de la silla de la ojiolivo- ¡A bailar, ustedes cuatro!- Toma a sus nietas de las manos, llevándolas hasta el centro del salón

Acto seguido mira a los dos hermanos, y Germán suelta un suspiro. Sabe que el otro no va a desistir. Les da un empujón a los dos, haciendo que casi se tropiecen.

De un momento a otro, ya hay varias personas danzando al ritmo lento de la música, la pequeña ojimiel se arrastra al rubio de semblante algo serio, bailando con él. Por otra parte, Gilbert mira desconcertado todo el revuelo. Mejor se va a buscar a Toño y Francis, igual la castaña se fugó a quién sabe dónde.

* * *

-¡Ahh, qué lindura!- El español toma entre sus brazos a la chica, y esta responde pataleando a más no poder

-¡Bájame, idiota! ¡Bájame ahora!

-¡Fran! ¿No es acaso lo más lindo del planeta? Aww~

-Eh, Antoine, no creo que...

En un momento de exasperación, la castaña patea su estómago con fuerza, haciendo así que el español la soltara y se arrodillara en el piso, sujetando su abdomen adolorido. Le sacó el aire con aquel puntapié.

Un suspiro escapa de los labios del rubio, y se inca a su altura, dándole ligeras palmaditas al chico.

-Te lo dije, mon ami

A lo lejos, se ve a un albino algo irritado caminando hacia el par de amigos. Chiara se fue hasta él, dándole un puntapié también.

-¿Y eso por qué demonios?

-¡Dile que dejen de fastidiarme!- Hace un puchero, molesta, y mueve los brazos violentamente hacia sus costados

El ojirojo dirige su mirada al chico en el suelo, riendo por lo bajo- ¿Qué le hiciste a la "princesita", Toño?

-¡¿E-Eh?! ¡Yo... n-nadah...!- Pronuncia apenas recuperando un poco de su aliento

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estabas molestándome, bastardo!

Alza ambas cejas, algo asombrado de las palabras que suelta la niña cuando está en serio molesta. ¿Qué habrá hecho Antonio? Conociéndolo, seguro que la abrazó o la alzó en brazos. Bueno, no importa, no fue hasta allí para eso.

-Tu abuelo quieres que bailes por lo menos una pieza

-No- Se niega rotundamente, aún en aquella posición y con aquel ceño fruncido

-No va a quitar la música hasta entonces

-¡Baila conmigo, pequeña y linda tomatito!- Antonio se levanta, recuperando rápido el aire

El francés lo observa desde su lugar, divertido, sin decir palabra.

-¡No, tú aléjate de mí!- Se echa a un lado, empujando al albino, y quedando parcialmente oculta tras él

Al mayor le pareció graciosa y algo "tierna" la escena. Coloca su mano en la cabeza de la menor, y esta la aparta de un manotazo, murmurando irritada un "No me toques". Se ríe de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Puedes bailar con mi bruder- Sugiere divertido, aunque lo dice en serio, suena más como una broma

Ante esto, Chiara frunce ceño de sobremanera- ¿Con ese Cubo? Tampoco

-Cher...

-¡Ni contigo!

-Okay, Okay- El rubio se aleja un poco, con sus manos a la vista, y riendo en voz baja. No quiere un golpe de la italiana

-Si no bailas, tu abuelo y mi abuelo no dejarán de joder- Observa a la otra, aún tras de sí

Frunce los labios, y antes de que se den cuenta ya está fuera de su rango de visión.

-Demonios, qué niña problema- Gruñe-. Chicos, ahora regreso. Toño, Francis, no acosen más chicas

El francés esboza una media sonrisa- No firmé nada, Gil

Se acerca a una de las mesas que tiene los tomates, y nota una mano pequeña tanteando la zona para tratar de coger uno. Sonríe divertido, y toma uno para luego ir detrás de la mesa, y sentarse contra la pared y frente a la castaña.

Frunce el ceño, desviando la mirada molesta- ¿Qué quieres?

No dice nada, sólo extiende su mano junto con el tomate. Ella lo mira de reojo, desconfiada, y procede a tomarlo rato después.

Un silencio invade el alrededor de ambos, el albino solo observando aburrido desde ahí, y de vez en cuando a la chica en frente suyo. Esta, a su vez, no le quita de encima la vista, mientras estira de nuevo su mano. Gilbert se inca, estirando apenas su mano pasándole el dichoso tomate.

-¿Por qué no bailas con alguien y ya? Terminaría antes, ¿no crees?

Chiara niega con la cabeza efusivamente- ¡N-No pienso bailar! Ni siquiera porque nonno lo diga...

Aquella expresión enojada, a Gilbert, se le antoja tierna. Siente un impulso por apretar sus mejillas, pero no es como Toño, y no se le antoja un golpe más, así que mejor dejar las manos quietas y lejos de esos cachetes rosados inflados de la menor. También se reserva el derecho de opinar, no vaya a ser que se gane más que una mirada fea por parte de la otra, aunque no era lo que se podía llamar "fea". Esos ojos oliva eran muy bonitos, en realidad.

-¿Qu-Qué tanto me ves?- Y ahí está otra vez ese entrecejo arrugado

-Tienes el cabello y los ojos del mismo color que Toño, solo que en diferentes tonos

-Dices puras tonterías

-Y tú nada- Se ríe cuando la otra gira el rostro, cruzada de brazos, y emite un "¡Hmph!"

Se levanta del suelo, y le extiende su mano a la otra para que igual lo haga. Lo mira extrañada, sin comprender qué quería. Luego de un par de segundos, el ojirojo chasquea la lengua, rodando los ojos, y toma la mano de la más joven para obligarle a levantarse del suelo. Ella gruñe, le hizo tirar lo que quedaba de su tomate, aunque hay más en la mesa.

Comienza a llevarla casi a rastras hasta una esquina del salón, riendo por las quejas de la otra. En más de una ocasión se tropieza con la unión de las baldosas porque intenta frenarse con los pies.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Eh, princesita...

-No me llames así

-Pienso que esto sería mucho más sencillo- Ignora sus palabras, y continúa hablando-, así que... ¿bailas conmigo?

Es una petición, si bien para "salir del paso", también le habían entrado ganas de bailar con esa niña amargada. Sin embargo, Chiara no opina lo mismo, y frunce el ceño, no indignada, ni de forma infantil. Está molesta.

-Deja de fastidiarme, justo como ese otro idiota

-¡Eh, yo soy más asombroso! Además, lo digo para que te dejen en paz, y puedas irte con la canasta de tomates a tu cuarto

De nuevo, silencio. La menor cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, inflando el mismo y enderezándose frente al otro. Su semblante se relaja sólo un poco, pero aquello le deja en claro: "No voy a bailar", pero el albino se demasiado necio como para dejarlo.

-¿Bailas conmigo, dulce princesa?- Una sonrisa altanera, con dejes de coquetería, se forma en su rotro curveando sus labios. Jamás pensó sonreírle así a... bueno, a una niña

Suelta el aire en un largo suspiro, extendiendo su mano con algo de reticencia. Una canción familiar suena, y aquel semblante algo enojado cambia considerablemente. Un bonito vals que su madre les enseñó a ella y a Feli a bailar hace algún tiempo. Hace un mohín, sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas por esto.

* * *

-Increíble- La sorpresa es bastante notable en la voz del germano de mayor edad-. No puedo creer que Gilbert y Chiara estén bailando

Hace ya un rato que habían empezado a tocar esa canción, y cada vez que parecía que iba a acabar, reiniciaba. Esto quizá era obra del abuelo, pero no le importa realmente a la ojiolivo.

Felicia se había quedado dormida, y Ludwig también, estaban ambos apoyados en el hombro del otro, una escena bastante linda. Antonio y Francis siguen dando vueltas, y sin que el otro sepa le graban. Para la posteridad, quedará guardado asombrosamente.

-Eh, Antoine- El rubio pica su mejilla, divertido-. Una niña de 12 años te acaba de rechazar por tu mejor amigo

El castaño suspira con algo de pesadez, haciendo un mohín- Yo quería bailar con ella

-Ya, ya. Luego podrás, aún tienes 17, no te pongas a llorar. Toma- Le ofrece un pañuelo

Deja escapar un bostezo, y se recarga en el mayor antes de caer rendida sin previo aviso. La mueve un poco, como para cerciorarse de que sigue viva, y de que se durmió y no fue desmayo. Por Dios, ¿Quién se queda dormida mientras baila? Qué niña problema...

La carga a modo nupcial, llevándola hasta la mesa donde están sus abuelos y sus hermanos dormidos uno junto al otro. No puede resistirse, en verdad no, y saca algunas fotos a los dos pequeños. Las subirá luego a su Blog, igual que las que sacó de y con la mayor de las hermanas.

-Señor

-Ah, ¿ya se durmió?- El ojiambarino se acerca, observando enternecido a su nieta mayor

-Sí. Es una niña problema

-¡Gilbert!- El abuelo del rubio le dio un golpe en las costillas, aunque no demasiado fuerte

-...Retiro lo dicho. Fue divertido bailar con ella- Hace un medio encogimiento de hombros, dificultoso por llevar en brazos a la menor

En realidad no miente, eso pudo haber sido peor.

El italiano extiende sus brazos para tomar a la niña entre estos. Se remueve, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando un poco la nariz cual conejo, una imagen divertida y para recordar un largo rato.

Después de todo, no fue una noche tan mala.

* * *

Uhm... y pensar que la idea me la dio una imagen SpaMano.

Scheiße: Mierda

Sorella: Hermana

Bruder: Hermano

Fratello: Hermano

Nonno: Abuelo

Verdammt: Maldita sea o Maldición

Ciao: Hola

Me chiamo: Me llamo

Cher: Querido/Querida

Principessa: Princesa

Mon ami: Mi amigo

Antoine: Forma francesa de "Antonio"(?)

Espero que este One-Shot haya sido de su agrado y lo dedico especialmente a mi Partner Ale, y a Angie, que me ayuda con los Summaries

Bueno, ahora sí ya -Se va-

 _ **An**_


End file.
